


The Orichalcos Group of Light

by Daisong_Hues



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Angst and Humor, Atlantis Culture, Character Development, Crossover, Dartz's cult following, Don't Have to Know Canon, Emotional Manipulation, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Social Anxiety, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Teenage Drama, Touchy-Feely, Trust Issues, dramatic scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisong_Hues/pseuds/Daisong_Hues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen year old teenager Yugi, had a life that was caught in disgusting redundancy. Living with the remaining inheritance of his dead parents' money in Tokyo, he tries to piece back together his life by way of community service (a.k.a. Registering new religious groups).</p><p>Whether by blessing or curse, Yugi stumbles across The Orichalcos Group of light; A small cult following surrounded around the religion of an ancient sunken city that doesn't even exist, and continuing to praise a single nutcase as their messiah. His name is Dartz.</p><p>And something about this strange man continues to suck Yugi ever deeper into the depths of an entirely new life as a member of this group. But behind the gleaming curtain of perfection, Yugi knows something dark lurks beneath.</p><p>(Note: The tags do not portray the entirety of this story, the summary is more accurate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Meticulous Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! character profiles belong to the original artist Kazuki Takahashi and anime adaptions curtesy of Konami. My work is non-profit and merely hobby-based for entertainment (hopefully). In addition, all Beyblade Metal Fight Saga メタルファイトベイブレードcharacter profiles belong to the original artist Takafumi Adachi and anime adaptions curtesy of Tatsunoko/SynergySP. And as before, My work is non-profit and merely hobby-based for entertainment (again.. hopefully).

**Author's Note:** ~Hello! I hope you enjoy my story, thank you for your time! The first chapter or so will be a little lackluster in action, but I promise there will be plenty of that to come. Note that the only asset to this story I take ownership of is the plot, thank you.

* * *

 

 

'No! Father!'

His figure jolted up, a strangled gasp leaving his lips. He groaned, digging his nails into his skin. Anything to make the memories stop from darting up behind his eyes. It seemed like he couldn't close them without seeing those horrible images. His dreams aren't dreams.. They're memories that will never leave him alone, even after seven years.

He was doing better for a little while.. Why is it getting worse? - A question he asked himself most bitterly before numbly, he slid out of bed, his hands still quivering and his heart still pounding in his chest.

'It's no use trying to sleep.' He glanced at the clock. '3:30'. He'd have to get up soon anyway.

As he walked down the stairs of the small apartment, his eyes were caught in the red light blinking in the dimly light living room. 'Ah, I must've forgotten to check the messages..' He sighed wearily, knowing who it had to be, and picked up the phone to listen.

'Yugi, I have no idea where you are, but you're going to this.. Uh... Yeah, this place outside of Tokyo. It's some sort of church but not Christian or anything. Some mermaid people or something. I don't fuckin' know, but just register em'. Well.. If they pass the test that is. I doubt they will. So grab a clipboard, they're expecting a rep tomorrow morning. At least attempt to get your ass there by 6:00.'

He grimaced and set the phone down, letting a tired breath out of his lungs, massaging his temples. 'For someone who manages a volunteer agency, he sure isn't very kind-tongued.' He snorted to himself as he shuffled into the kitchen to make some early-morning tea.

It wouldn't be long until he'd have to go wandering around somewhere to find some cultish group of people. By the sound of it, a strange one at that. But if they have land in Tokyo, they must have some money to sustain some acceptable conditions. Hopefully.


	2. Clipboard Insecurities

'I can't believe this is an actual place..' The only thing that's keeping me from turning around is the fact I'm positive I saw a car turn down this way.

It was a very small paved road that turned off a slightly larger forested road. From that the church, if there even is one out here, is suspiciously and unnervingly hidden away from the public eye.

No wonder no one has really heard of it, because no one ever sees it. I squinted, looking further down the road and saw a rounded top of a building peak up over the shortening trees. Both excitedly and nervously I followed the curving road to the left. The dense wilderness seems to very quickly dissipate and flooding light came through as I found myself driving into a rather decently-sized parking lot.

I had little trouble parking, there were several cars here already, but the gracious amount of space left no difficulty. But the church! It's.. Well.. I'm pleasantly surprised so far.

The front had a sidewalk and a place for cars to pull up as well, but the church itself- It had an arching front made of light creme-toned cementing and two large tinted-glass doors to welcome.

Beautifully-kept flowers lined the church front and sides where small spaces for siting on benches were and patches of winter grass. Cherry trees caressed the sides of the decently-sized church that would bloom beautifully when spring came around. As I walked closer to the front, I could clearly see a blue three-pronged fork and golden crown hovering above it, made from shining mosaic tiles positioned proudly at the helm of the church, above the doors. That's definitely not a cross.. But hopefully since it's blue, it isn't meant to symbolize...something else.

Two young adults dressed nicely opened the doors for me with a pleasant smile and a cheerful 'Welcome!'

Warmth wafted over my skin, coaxing me in with its warm embrace. Now I was starting to get nervous. I could see nicely dressed people leisurely talking as I walked in. I'm not a professional.. I'm merely a volunteer. I suppose my 'boss' probably thought that since I have a specific religion that I would be good as an inspector. I was pretty much left to my own devices after that.

I still have no idea what I'm doing. I can't let them know that though.

I've made a fool of myself three times before now, the three previous times I have experience walking into dodgy churches and religious groups. One thing I've learned is to never. Never. Use the 'C' word around these people.

'Cult'.

A mistake I swear made me want to melt into the floor with embarrassment in a previous experience. I'm just waiting for someone to swipe me up and preform a chanting ritual on me. I know it's a very opinionated, narrow-minded thing to think, but really.. What else am I supposed to assume? 'Please, don't mess this up for yourself!'

As I stepped in and stopped, my eyes widened at the sight. The church was very decent size that could probably seat easily sixty people on the gold metal and blue seats. The chairs were all arched around to face the alter, slightly raised in three shallow steps. The chairs were split down the middle by a purple carpet that ran all the way from the doors to to the front alter table. The roof was lit with warm circular ceiling lights as it arched high above my head. The room looked very spacious because of it.

Lining the walls were some paintings that I had trouble understanding, which I could only guess had to do with the religion. And at the alter that held gold candle holders was a great book atop a carved dark-mahogany table. Above that was the same mosaic symbol of a three-pronged fork and a glistening golden crown.

This place..- I was snapped out of my stunned daze as I could feel eyes on me. I glanced around and could see people looking at me, most of them facing away from me and murmuring to people next to them in quiet, hushed tones. I swallowed uncomfortably. Although this church's appearance far exceeds any previous experience I've had so far, the looks I'm getting are the same.

It's like they can sense the new presence, and hone in on it and flush it out as swiftly as they can get me to leave.

Dispel of an impure soul as if it were a disease.

And with these stares returned the wave of queasiness and unease that would come to me. Luckily, as my legs didn't seem to know where to go to get away from the apposing stares, someone approached me.

"Hi! You must be the registrar," A taller male with a fare complexion greeted me. "Y-Yeah," I managed to get out past my lips.

A smile widened across his Cupid's bow lips, "My name's Siegfried, it's nice to meet someone like yourself!" He purred warmly, a german accent lacing his words.

I hesitantly extended my hand, deterred by his interestingly phrased words. 'Who exactly is someone "like myself"?' I asked myself rhetorically in a sad attempt to calm myself.

"My name is Yugi, a pleasure to-" I started but stopped as he took not my hand, but grasped under my lower arm with his own hand. "U-Um..- a pleasure to meet you as well.." I shakily finished my sentence.

However, the young pink-haired man didn't seem to acknowledge my stunned pause, and allowed his hand to simply caress my numb arm before slowly but gracefully trailing his fingertips down the length of my arm to my wrist, over my palm before leaving my appendage to itself.

Not only was that weird and creepy, it made this whole happy greeting spoil with awkwardness. A bow is normally what I do, but his warm smile drew me in to offer my hand. That was a mistake, although I doubt he would let me get away with just a mere bow anyway.

'That can't possibly be part of the religion.. Can it?' I thought nervously, feeling my skin tingling where his hand had touched my arm, even if it was through the cloth of my plain dress shirt.

We stood in awkward silence for several moments as I tried to get past my internal chaos before Siegfried cleared his throat.

"So what sort of stuff do we have to do to have our group registered?" He broke the silence easily with his warm voice.

"Not much really," I started, snapping myself out of my daze, "I'm just going to ask a few questions about the religion, do a health inspection, and have a few documents checked and signed," I said, surprising myself that I could summarize my word so smoothly.

"Well, I can probably answer a few questions for you," the male offered, flicking a few long strands of his deep burgundy-pink hair over his shoulder.

"Are you in charge of this chur- I'm sorry, is there a particular word you'd like me to use to describe this religious place?" I asked, just barely catching myself.

He seemed delighted I asked, "A pantheon would be fine, but a Shalehsen would be even better if you would," he grinned.

"Ok, so are you the leader of this 'Shalehsen'?" I asked, the foreign word rolling with a surprising amount of ease off my tongue.

"Oh no, I'm far from the leader, but I am a trusted friend of his," Seigfried quickly denied, "Am I ok to answer your questions still?" He asked.

"Yeah, probably, but I will need whoever is in charge to answer a few questions and sign a few papers later," I nodded, ignoring the ease-dropping bystanders that grazed leisurely around us.

"I'll let him know, so ask away," the male flashed another warm smile.

His warms miles and charming personality doesn't seem to warm me up, it's just making me all the more nervous..

"Ok, I'll do the sanitation testing while I ask to speed this up," I nodded, forcing myself to move from my place on the floor, "Is there a way you could summarize the basis of what your Shalehsen is based around, a certain group of people or belief or such?" I asked, reading off the clipboard, adjusting my pencil in hand as I walked slowly.

"It's based on ancient Atlantean society and their religion. The Atlantean people believed that in order to thrive, there must be a bond between mind, body, and soul. And that unnecessary violence should be avoided if at all possible," Seigfried described.

I looked around the borders of the room, only half looking for any signs of bugs or termites in favor of listening. It was obvious these people believed in an ancient place that scientists have yet to proved even really existed or if it was simply made up by Plato. It was drawing nonetheless and I continued, glancing at the clipboard again, "What is the purpose and or goal of this religious destination existing to people?"

Seigfried barely took time to inhale before responding as if it were something known better than the back of his hand, "This Shalehsen's goal is to promote a new, radical way of ancient harmony that occurred long ago. It's meant to make everyone's lives more harmonious and fruitful," he responded behind me.

I couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow. These people must live under a rock if they think a simple religion will bring them harmony. Even I know better than that. I continued none-the-less.

"If you could describe a way this religion has changed you, your beliefs, or your views, what would you say has?" I stood up, moving to the side, scanning the ceiling for any sign of electrical issues.

This consisted of me basically clearing it unless I see wires flopping around. I'm not an engineer.

"I just feel like a more complete person.. A better person. It's a great feeling," Seigfried murmured, in a tone that suggested he was in deep and sincere gratitude for the religion.

I had to clench my jaw to keep from asking any more questions that sprouted curiously into my mind after hearing Seigfried's words.. After all, the questions in my head aren't on my clipboard sheet. It's hard not to get caught up in new religions.. Even if it is far-fetched, it's still better than politics.

"Alright, that's it for the questions. Is there a kitchen and restroom here? If there is, I'll need to check them as well," I explained, turning back to the male.

"Ah, yeah. We have two kitchens technically, and several bathrooms, it might take a little while to check all of them depending on how thoroughly you have to inspect them.." Siegfried trailed off, letting slender fingers comb through a few strands of his lavish hair.

"Ok, well, as long as one or two of the bathrooms check out, I'll trust I can get by with just a few quick glances at the others. If your service is going to start soon, I certainly don't want to interfere. I'm sure I can find my way around myself," I offered, seeing the room start to fill up more.

"Oh, well.. I don't want you to get lost, this place is bigger than it seems. Although I might have to slip away for a few minutes for part of the service, I can guide you through the rest," Siegfried responded with another warm smile.

I've been thankful to get away from the crowd, and I've warmed up to Siegfried, even after the strange introduction. We went parading around the surprisingly large building to all of the bathrooms. And as it turns out, there really are two full blown kitchens.

One is close to the outside and front of the church to make easy access for the snacks and refreshments after service, and the other is a personal kitchen. For the people who live here. Actually live here. Siegfried's one of them and explained to me that the people closest to the leader, Dartz is his name, are invited to move into the church to immerse themselves into the religion.

I was shocked at first, but it's starting to make more sense to me. Now I'm sitting in the back corner of the main room, where Seigfried said I could sit while he had to help out with the service for a few minutes.

The man at the helm of the alter currently looked to be no older than in his twenties and had the longest hair I've seen in probably forever. Cascades of aqua hair was just a foot or less off the ground, held with a golden clasp low to the end of his hair. But the most stunning feature of this tall man were his eyes..

His right eye was aqua like his hair, but his left eye was gold, both holding an intense gaze to fall on the silent people, listening intently to his smooth, calm voice. I found it hard to look away from the man, he talked about harmony, purity, and fate. His words were wise and insightful, with much more wisdom than of someone who was just merely a couple decades old. The silence of the room, except for the sound of his voice indeed did seem holy in the moments I sat there.

It was a warm, peaceful feeling that I wish could never have to end.

I felt his eyes lock with mine, "Agree with yourself, allow yourself to work with fate. Follow it bravely where your heart tells you you should go," his voice echoed in my head as his eyes seemed to pierce right through me. As if he were talking just to me.

That's is such a selfish thing to think. I looked away, closing my eyes. 'He only looked at me, because I'm a stranger with a clipboard. I'm only a stranger with a clipboard.

Merely a foreign stranger with a clipboard..

 

 


End file.
